Blame
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: just a short Avengers ClintxNatasha story


**in my fan-verse, Wolverine, Spiderman, & maybe the Fantastic 4, are also part of the Avengers.

Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, and Logan/Wolverine were sitting in a rec room in the S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters.

"I saw the security footage of the attack on the helicarrier. You were almost killed." Clint said.

"Well... yeah, okay, but I wasn't." Natasha answered.

"I'm so sorry, Natasha." Bruce said.

"Bruce..." Betty started to say.

"Bruce, it wasn't your fault." Natasha said, "Clint, it wasn't Bruce's fault."

"Regardless, you could have been killed." Hawkeye said.

"I'm sorry, Hawkeye." Bruce said.

"No, Bruce, it wasn't your fault." Natasha said, "And, Clint, it's fine. I wasn't killed. I'm fine."

"Only because Thor saved you." Clint said.

"Yes, Thor saved my life. But, even it he hadn't, I'm sure I would have been able to get out of it somehow." Natasha said.

"How? He was the only thing standing between you and the Hulk. Jesus, Nat. If he hadn't been there..." Clint said, letting his words trail off. He said the last part so quietly, his voice faltered a little. This was a tone the others had almost never, if at all, heard Clint use. They viewed Hawkeye as his confident, tough, self. It was very unlike him to appear this way in front of them. Natasha had seen it at times, but the others, almost never.

"But, he was, and I'm fine. And that doesn't make it any more Bruce's fault." Natasha said.

"That's right. Loki had him do it." Logan said.

"Actually, Loki exploded the helicarrier, which made Bruce hulk out." Natasha corrected.

"Actually, Barton exploded the helicarrier, which made Bruce hulk out." Logan corrected. Clint's face took on a pained expression, a look as if someone had shot him with one of his own arrows.(Emotionally speaking, it was if someone had.)

"You're right. It was my fault." Hawkeye said, looking away, struck with guilt.

"Oh, no, Logan. Don't you do that. That's not fair. That was not Clint's fault." Natasha said, sternly, staring Logan in the eyes. Logan sighed.

"No, it wasn't. Loki had him under his hoodoo voodoo magic." he(Logan) said.

"Clint," Natasha said, firmly, yet gently, as she put a hand on his leg, and her other hand on his cheek, gently turning his head so that he was facing her, "babe, this was not your fault."

"We should let them have some time to talk." Bruce said, standing up from his spot on the couch where he had been sitting.

"You're absolutely right, Bruce. We should." Betty said, standing up from her spot on the couch next to Bruce. Logan continued to sit in a chair, reading the newspaper.

"Logan." Betty said. Logan sighed.

"Alright." he said, and the 3 of them left the room.

"Clint, none of it was your fault, okay?" Natasha told him again.

"It was. I shouldn't have let Loki take me in the first place. I never should have been so careless." Clint said.

"I should have been there. If I hadn't been away on that job, maybe I could have helped somehow, and maybe you wouldn't have had to go through all of that. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. And, I'm sorry." Natasha said, looking down, feeling a bit sick in the pit of her stomach, a feeling because of the guilt she felt. Clint put a hand on her cheek and ran his other hand through her wavy red hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Nat, listen to me. You were doing your job. That's what you're supposed to do. You can't be by my side 24-7. I wish you could, trust me. But, you can't. And if you had been there, he may have taken you. Nobody could have stopped him." he said.

"Clint, I don't think I even have to tell you how glad I am you're okay. If anything would have happened to you, I don't know what I would have done." Natasha said.

"Yeah, me too. Nat, the whole time, I was aware of what I was doing. I could see myself, I just couldn't do anything about it. I tried, Nat. I did. But, all I could do was what Loki wanted me to do. And, do you know, the whole time, I was terrified. Do you know why? I was terrified that I would hurt you. I was terrified that I would kill you, and not be able to do a damn thing about it but watch as I killed the person I care most about in this world." Clint said.

"Clint, I can take care of myself." Natasha said.

"I know it, Nat. That doesn't mean I don't worry about you. That doesn't mean I don't want to protect you, to be strong for you." Hawkeye said.

"I want to do the same for you, Clint."

"Nat, you saved me. You brought me back to myself, broke me out of that spell. That's what's important."

"You saved me once." Natasha said, a faint smile crossing her face.

"Yeah. That was the best decision I ever made." Clint said, smirking slightly as he leaned his face close to hers. She grinned, and he leaned forward, kissing her. When they broke the kiss, she smirked and got on his lap, straddling him. They then began kissing again. Clint ran his hands up Natasha's sides, and her back, against the curves of her body, and she reached her hands up his shirt, running her hands against his muscles. A voice in the doorway made them break the kiss and turn to look in the direction of the voice. It was Logan.

"Jesus, you 2. Get a room." he said. Natasha and Clint stood up from where they were on the couch.

"Come on, Nat. Let's go finish where we're not going to have any interruptions." Clint said, smirking and putting his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, and they walked down the hall to Clint's room to finish what they started.

THE END


End file.
